L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver
by Althea54
Summary: OS sur RemusEmily...21 décembre 1980...l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver...


Petit OS sur le couple Remus/Emily...

**

* * *

**

**L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver**

Un crac sonore se fit entendre dans l'air de transplanage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, en ce samedi 21 décembre 1980. Comme tous les samedis, le jeune homme franchit les portes sécurisées et salua les deux Aurors en place de chaque côté. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ayant toujours détesté ces ascenseurs typiquement moldu.

Une fois la porte donnant sur les escaliers franchie, l'odeur lui monta au nez. Désagréable, il n'avait jamais réussit à s'y faire, depuis ces trois années qu'il venait ici, à raison d'une fois par semaine. Il n'avait jamais non plus réussit à la qualifier, mélange d'odeur des produits utilisés pour les divers traitements, d'odeur de maladie, et quelque fois, odeur de la Mort elle-même.

Il descendit deux étages et entrouvrit une porte blanche. Le silence régnait dans cet endroit et rien ni personne ne venait le troubler. Les patients présents dans cette section nécessitaient un calme et un repos absolu. Personne ne parlait et chacun se déplaçait avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Remus entra et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Prenant le couloir de droite, il le suivit jusqu'au prochain escalier, ne s'attardant pas plus que nécessaire. Dans cette partie de l'hôpital plus qu'ailleurs, la Mort rodait, tapie dans un coin reculé, attendant son heure. Elle laissait son odeur partout ou elle passait, odeur qui prenait Remus à la gorge à chaque fois.

Il arriva au pied du second escalier qui le conduisit jusqu'à la zone de longue attente, ou seuls les patients dans un état médicalement stable étaient admis. Sous ces jolies métaphores se cachait simplement la vérité : pour les personnes présentes ici, la médecine, magique ou moldu, ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils étaient installés dans ce coin reculé de l'hôpital pour attendre l'inévitable fin, bien que pour la plupart, leur vie soit déjà loin depuis bien longtemps.

A l'instar de chaque samedi, Remus enfila un second couloir pour finalement arriver devant la chambre 353. Toujours cette maudite odeur qui lui montait au nez. Elle était plus forte que d'habitude, ce jour là, lui semblait-il. Sur le coup, il n'y attacha pas d'importance et entra dans la pièce.

La chambre n'était pas vraiment spacieuse, mais elle convenait parfaitement à une personne dans l'état de son Emily. Trois murs écrus rejoignaient le quatrième pan dans lequel s'encastrait une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc de l'hôpital. Un lit était placé en face de la dite fenêtre, flanqué d'une petite table de chevet à sa droite et d'un fauteuil à sa gauche. Dans le coin opposé, un feu magique brûlait continuellement en cet hiver rigoureux. A côté de la porte se trouvait la seule armoire de la pièce, jouxtant la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Tout était nu, des murs à la décoration, en passant par les draps et l'armoire, tous d'une même couleur blanc cassé. Cela rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce assez glaciale, ajoutant un côté acre à l'odeur perpétuellement présente. Remus savait bien que cette maudite odeur le poursuivrait encore de longues heures après son départ, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir la voir, depuis plus de trois longues années passées sans elle, depuis ce jour maudit d'avril.

Refoulant ses souvenirs, il s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et s'assit doucement à côté. Il la regarda tendrement. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre, mais Remus savait bien qu'il n'en serait jamais rien. Emily était morte il y a deçà 3 ans. Elle est morte ce jour ou elle s'est interposée entre sa sœur et Caitline, ce 28 avril 1977. Ce faisant, elle avait sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes, mais avait détruit celle de la seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment et qui se tenait là, à ses côtés, depuis trois ans.

Ses cheveux aux reflets violets encadraient son doux visage d'ange et Remus sourit un instant au souvenir de la jeune fille vive et pétillante qu'elle avait pu être, durant leurs années d'insouciance à Poudlard. Il la revit rigoler à une des blagues de Sirius, ses yeux lilas brillants de la joie de se savoir enfin entourée, appréciée et aimée. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il la laissa continuer sa course folle.

Il ne se lassait jamais de la contempler, ange endormi à jamais. Il savait bien que chacune de ses visites serait semblable à la précédente, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer la voir ouvrir les yeux, lui sourire et lui parler. Et cette déception habituelle lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois un peu plus.

Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Le soir tombait doucement, accompagnant les premiers flocons de neige qui viendraient bientôt recouvrir tout le pays. Il alla entrouvrir légèrement la fenêtre et laissa l'odeur de la neige enter dans la pièce. Il adorait cette odeur et beaucoup le prenait pour un fou quand il disait sentir la neige. Un courant d'air raviva les flammes dans la cheminée et le bois crépita doucement. Se mélangeant à l'odeur de la neige et du feu de bois, l'odeur de l'hôpital fut un peu plus supportable pour Remus, qui retourna s'assoir au chevet d'Emily.

Il prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur son front, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Il resta là des heures, à la contempler dans son sommeil sans fin, lui tenant la main, sans rien dire. Quand la nuit fut totalement tombée, il se releva et déposa la main de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que les draps ne se soulevaient plus au même rythme qu'avant. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente, plus difficile.

Au fond de lui, Remus savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait lutté pendant trois ans, elle avait mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille, mais elle était épuisé, la lutte était trop dure. Elle baissait les armes. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il savait bien que d'ici une poignée de seconde, elle ne serait plus.

Il approcha alors sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots, les derniers qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Une fois que le dernier mot eut franchit ses lèvres, les draps cessèrent de se soulever. Elle était partie. La Mort avait gagné, une fois de plus. Emily, son Emily l'avait quitté à jamais, le laissant seul avec l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé écrire des Happy End, vous m'en voulez pas j'espère??

Une petite review peut être?

Biz

**Althea**


End file.
